Dulces Sueños
by GothorumDaemon
Summary: Un sueño te puede hacer ver más que una realidad; comenzó siendo extraño y agradable a la vez. En su mente culpó a Pitch, pero repentinamente comprenderá el sentido a ese sueño tan dulce. –Deseo que me busques…–. Jack/Hiccup. Semi AU


**Comentarios:** Bueno, este es el primer fic que hago de esta pareja, y con suerte, no será el último. Va pura y especialmente dedicado a una amiga muy… muy… ¿Tierna? –Le pegan– Que le gusta esta couple tanto como a mí, o más ~ _Dera_, recuerda que Chio te quiere [? ¡Espero les guste!

**Discleimer: **Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son propiedad de DramWorks y sus respectivos dueños.

**Atención:** Contenido yaoi, homosexual. Desde ya, homofóbicos, absténganse de leer y busquen algo de su agrado, ¿sí? Gracias ~ ¡Al resto, disfrútenlo!

**Películas involucradas:** _Rise of the guardians_ [El Origen de los guardianes]; _How to train your dragon_ [Como entrenar a tu dragón]

* * *

.: Dulces Sueños :.

.

.

.

.

.

La luz misma. Esa calidez que brindaba el cuerpo ajeno al suyo.  
Lo sostuvo entre sus brazos. Unos pálidos brazos que no querían volver a soltarlo. Era un deseo de apresarlo para nunca verlo partir. Nunca alejarse de él.  
Su vista se nubló de todo lo había a su alrededor. Le restó importancia. Su única concentración sumisa en los orbes esmeralda que lo observaban. Le dedicó una sonrisa, arrebatándole una propiamente tímida al contrario.

Posó su cuerpo con cuidado en el suelo. Ni siquiera estaba seguro en donde estaban mas solo agradecía esa oportunidad. Lo observó sin pudor alguno. Pareció estremecerse al sentir la mirada sobre él. Incomodándose, ocasionando diversión en el albino.  
Su desnudez enloquecía el poco control que le quedaba, deseaba más pero por alguna razón se resistía a tal tentación. Todo era tan extraño.

El viento mecía los árboles, el frió y el calor parecían chocarse continuamente.  
Ninguno se movía. No se atrevían a hacer otra cosa más que mirarse. Miradas llenas de confusión y total cariño. No había más que ternura.

Allí estaba. Sobre el pequeño. El panorama se fue volviendo negro conforme el castaño sonreía, que creyó la pesadilla presente. Se levantó del suelo, confundido. Se sentía triste. Tocó sus ojos buscando una respuesta a tal hecho que lo dejó devastado. ¿Por qué se sentía vacío? Estaba oscuro. Estaba solo. Tenía miedo.

Ya se había sentido así antes. Sus labios se curvaron mostrando dolor. Sin embargo, la luna no tardó en resplandecer.  
Ya no tenía miedo. Sonrió con una suavidad que congeló su propio cuerpo. Aquello ya parecía un _deja vu_ perdido. Se mantuvo observando la luna, por corto tiempo ya que justo debajo de ella se oyó un fuerte y atemorizante rugido. Una llamarada de luz invadió el cielo. Un azul hermoso que se transformó al poco tiempo en fuego. Cálido.  
Bajó su mirada. Allí estaba. Aquella bestia de ojos llamativos. Lo observaba.

Se mantuvo en silencio e inmóvil, sin saber bien que hacer o como responder, más el dragón solo se corrió hacia un lado dejando ver la silueta delgada del muchacho que sonreía bajo la noche.

Sintió el frío tocar sus pies descalzos. Su blanco cabello. Tuvo que cerrar sus ojos por un momento, esperando que al abrirlos no se fuera. Que siguiera ahí.  
Parecía el sueño más hermoso. El más tranquilo. ¿Acaso alguien podría arruinarlo? ¿Por qué se sentía tan esperanzado? Los niños ahora creían en él. Podrían verlo. Podían oírle hablar. Podían jugar con él. Tenía amigos con los cuales hablar de sus problemas, aventuras o encuentros divertidos. Tenía con quienes pasar el rato en lugar de vagar solo como antes y crear esos días nevados que tanto le gustaban. Tenía lo que necesitaba.

Sin embargo, le faltaba lo que quería. Lo que quería estaba frente a sus ojos ahora. Ahí mismo. ¡Por dios, quería alcanzarlo! Pero ni siquiera podía moverse. Estaba paralizado por el mismo frío de su cuerpo. Su propio frío lo había congelado. _Lo había congelado_. Sonrió.

Dio un paso corto hacia adelante y los ojos iluminados del vikingo parecieron adquirir un brillo previsible al otro. Su marcó más su sonrisa. Un calor extraño, muy extraño, invadió su pecho. En ese preciso momento sintió como el aire se colapsaba, petrificándose. Nada se movía, salvo su corazón mismo desbocado en su pecho y el ligero parpadeo de los orbes jade frente a él. El dragón mecía lentamente su cola, esperando que algo sucediera. ¿Por qué todo aquello le parecía tan irreal?

– **¿Cómo te llamas?** –Se animó a preguntar. Cuanto deseaba saber eso. Su nombre. El más bajo sonrió con simpleza, murmurando algo que no logró escuchar. Se acercó otro paso y el suelo pareció temblar. Sin embargo, el dragón seguía con el vaivén de su cola y el castaño no se movía del lugar. Estaba en la orilla de un lago. Pudo identificar muy bien cual. Allí había renacido. Se quiso volver a acercar más pero sus pies no se movieron.

–**Deseo que me busques…** -Un simple susurro, casi murmuro escapó de esos labios rosados.

–**Entonces, ¿dónde puedo encontrarte? –**Preguntó. Dobló sus labios en desconcierto y dio otro paso hacia adelante. El brillo esmeralda, sonrió y los dos se cerraron en un momento. El reptil, hasta el momento ignorado, rugió con fuerza y lanzó una espera de fuego azulado que hundió todo en tinieblas.  
Cada gramo o fracción del lugar se oscureció hasta desaparecer del panorama que abarcaba su vista.

Y entonces comprendió todo.

Sus memorias se detallaron en su cabeza como cuando pudo ver su muerte al salvar a su hermana. Vio todo con tanta claridad que creyó estar presente allí, aunque claro, lo estuvo en algún momento.

Observó el suelo, césped de un tono verdoso muy brillante, sentía el calor del sol, era tan cálido. Luego subió su mirada y notó como una jovencita caminaba muy tranquila por un sendero hacia lo que parecía un pueblo. Parecía sonreír con tanta delicadeza que sintió un ligero rubor en sus pómulos. Ella continuó su andar, no obstante, sintió otra presencia. El lugar había quedado desolado, o eso creyó.  
Se vio a sí mismo correr hacia ella y caminar a su lado, pudo oír como preguntó su nombre y _todo se volvió gris._  
Otro recuerdo apareció luego de ese. Había seis niños junto a una fogata, riendo con total alegría. Eso lo reconfortó un poco, pues vio a Jack, a él mismo, haciéndolos reír. Muecas graciosas, bromas, juegos. Una ligera sonrisa escapó de sus labios. Escuchó una leve y volteó. Justo detrás de él se encontraba la misma adolescente, riendo a la par de los niños_. Luego todo se esfumó._

Otro recuerdo; sintió extraño ver su cabello y ojos castaños, mas le restó importancia. Ahora se encontraba siguiéndose –por así decirlo, porque realmente lo hacía y le resultaba extraño–, a él y a aquella muchacha que llamaba tanto su atención. Iban de la mano, y eso le extrañó. Justo en ese instante, su yo de sus memorias pareció chocarse torpemente con alguien. La joven rió descontroladamente, y notó como el castaño fruncía el ceño con molestia, yéndose del lugar, dejando a la chica con una expresión confusa. Siguió sus pasos, hasta llegar a una cabaña algo apartada de aquel pueblo. Entró y todo aquello se oprimió en su pecho. Era su casa. Comenzaba a recordarla. Vio a su madre, a su hermana, se vio a él. Todo eso y mucho más. Estaba molesto pero logró calmarse al escuchar a su hermana pedirle repetidas veces que la llevara a patinar. Suspiró resignado, y salieron de la casa. Sus ojos azules se cerraron, pues sabía exactamente que venía luego de eso y no quería recordarlo. _Se oscureció_.

–**Observa con más atención…–** Escuchó, aunque no pudo identificar aquella voz. Todo volvió a repetirse.

Se vio a sí mismo corriendo nuevamente hacia esa muchacha y preguntar su nombre, alejó su vista de esa escena y observó a su alrededor. Algo llamó poderosamente su atención. Una mirada extraña, triste, incluso algo decepcionada, se asomaba por sobre los árboles y observaba a ambos jóvenes platicar tan alegres. Suspiró y corrió perdiéndose en el bosque.  
Luego sintió el calor de la fogata. Esas risas llegaron a sus oídos y volvió a observar. Estaba él, los niños y esa joven. Pero insistió e inspeccionó aún más. Parpadeó perplejo. Detrás de un par de niños riendo, había una mirada molesta y unos labios curvados con un aura de celos que congeló sus sentidos.  
No hizo falta alarmarse, intuyó que sucedería y así pasó. Vio sus manos entrelazadas e innumerables sonrisas. Luego esa figura tan pequeña y frágil aparecer de entre la gente y verlos. Esos orbes esmeraldas parecían cristalinos; quedó inmóvil al ver que en descuido del menor, su memoria chocaba con él, causando la risa de la muchacha.

–**Escucha…**– Nuevamente esa voz. No lograba percibir de quien se trataba, y eso le molestaba.

"_¡Jack!",_ escuchó repentinamente, descolocándolo. Desplegó su vista por todo el lugar. Un bosque congelado por el invierno. Vio a su hermanita llorar desconsolada sobre el hielo. Su garganta se anudó y no supo cómo reaccionar.

Oyó unos pasos a sus espaldas y giró en impulso, y lo vio pasar. Una figura delgada, torpe y temblorosa. Corría hacia la niña de cabellera café, igual a la suya. Los observó abrazarse; él intentó consolarla, pero pudo ver como las lágrimas de esos ojos tan hermosos no cesaban, mientras que la niña–triste en pena– había detenido su llanto.

* * *

Abrió sus ojos apenas, pudo ver el rostro de Sandman, quien negó varías veces con la cabeza y tocó su frente. Sus ojos volvieron a pesarle, cerrándolos nuevamente.

* * *

Se encontraba caminando por un valle desierto. No parecía haber nadie a kilómetros, comenzaba a impacientarse. Golpeó su cayado contra la arena, convirtiéndola en hielo. Se deslizó intentado terminar rápido con todo aquello. No entendía que sucedía.

Pasaron horas en las que pareció perder lentamente la razón. Estaba atrapado. Arena, arena y más arena por todos lados. Frunció el ceño y soltó un grito furioso. Se golpeó varias veces la cabeza esperando alguna respuesta, y sintió un ruido extraño.

Abrió sus ojos y se encontraba sentado en una roca, al borde de un acantilado. Se espantó y se echó hacia atrás, quedando sentado con la vista en el cielo. Sintió una leve brisa, y el azulado cielo pronto se transformó en agua. Intentó llegar a la superficie en lo que contenía la respiración y sujetaba su bastón con fuerza para no perderlo. Al llegar, entró en pánico, el agua estaba congelada y una capa de hielo cubría la superficie.

Comenzó a golpear, intentando inútilmente de romperlo. Notó un par de pies sobre el hielo y abrió sus ojos, volviéndolo a golpear. El hielo se quebró y cayó sobre él. Los hizo a un lado, y distinguió como otro cuerpo había caído al agua. Se apresuró a acercarse ya que no se movía, pero aquellas manos lo detuvieron.

Eran cálidas a pesar de estar en aquella agua congelada; ahora lo tocaban. Esos ojos tan brillantes, que hacían perder el aliento a quienes los vieran. Ese cabello castaño que apenas danzaba por el flujo del agua, tan calma. Vio como el muchacho le sonreía y se acercaba, murmurando algo a su oído, que sorpresivamente pudo escuchar. Su corazón palpitó desenfrenado y cerró sus ojos, conforme todo se llenaba de inmensa oscuridad.

* * *

Volvió a abrir sus ojos, viendo esta vez a Norte, quien lo observaba preocupado. Se extraño, miró a su alrededor, aún con la mirada cansada y bostezó. Se sentó en el suelo y se estiró, como si se hubiera levantado un día cualquiera. Rápidamente pegó un sobresalto, recordando ese sueño. Sonrió repentinamente y buscó con la mirada a Meme. El hombrecito dorado sonrió al verle observarlo. Hizo un ademán con su mano y un signo de admiración apareció sobre su cabeza. Jack rió, levantándose y luego, hincándose a su altura. Con una expresión sonriente.

–**Hiccup, se llama Hiccup… No sé cómo, ¡pero lo sé!** –Su alegría omitía cualquier otra duda. –**Eras tú, ¿verdad?... Esa voz que me hizo ver, eras tú, ¿verdad?**

Meme pareció reír por un momento, y le guiñó un ojo al albino con complicidad. Jack no evitó sonreír y devolverle el gesto. Un brilló apareció en sus ojos azules al ver la arena dorada escapar de las manos de Sandman. Cerrando sus ojos luego, consiguiendo la atención de los otros tres guardianes. Si, definitivamente ese había sido su **sueño más dulce**.

* * *

–**Dos años después, fui yo quien renació… Por favor, búscame… Te estaré esperando, Jack…–** El nombrado sonrió al escuchar, el pequeño sonreía delante suyo. Hizo todo su orgullo a un lado. **– Te quiero…–**

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Puede que sea algo confuso, pero me gustó escribirlo. Digan ustedes si quieren una continuación. Supongo que podré hacer un twoshot o threeshot, depende como lo pidan ~ _

_Hasta entonces, ¡espero reviews! Gracias por leer._


End file.
